


Patience Is A Virtue

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: Hermione usually has a very hard time remaining patient.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t kidding when I called myself a one trick pony. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Hermione was not known for her patience. 

Her compassion? Yes. Her loyalty to her love ones? Yes. Her empathy? Yes, to an extent. Her intelligence? She’d never admit it out loud, but they didn’t call her “the brightest witch of her age” for no reason. Her determination? Matched by only a few. 

She knows without a doubt he’s in love with her.  
Which is fine by her because she returns the feeling completely.

Her compassion, loyalty, empathy and intelligence all help reassure her of that fact. 

Her patience, however, was starting to get the best of her.

All these things considered, she takes solace in the fact that apparently her determinedness has been winning out over her lack of patience.

It’s clear in almost every interaction they’ve had for the past year or so. At least that was when she first took notice of it. Who, other than him, would actually know how long it had been clear?

No matter. She knows it. That will do for now. 

With this knowledge, she has no problem sitting alone in the flat they share with Ron while Harry’s off on his latest first date with someone from work. Her compassion for that poor witch kicks in knowing she’s doomed for heartache.

After pouring herself a glass of wine she curls up on the couch with her latest purchase from the bookshop down the street. She is in almost total peace getting lost in this new world while she waits for him to arrive.

Less than two hours later that’s exactly what happens.

“WHY do I even bother letting people set me up at this point?” He’s exasperated as he enters and hangs his coat by the front door.

“So no second date then I take it?” She says, finishing the paragraph she’s on already knowing the answer.

She looks up from her book offering a sympathetic smile.

“Not a chance in hell!” He sits next to her on the couch (a little closer than he probably realized) and throws his head back on the cushions.

“She spent the first half hour describing what our children would look like for Merlin’s sake.” His head slowly makes its way to her shoulder as he fills her in on the details of the ill-fated date.

“I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy yourself Harry.” It wasn’t completely a lie, she doesn’t wish him any extra hardship in his life. She does love him too after all. 

He lifts himself off her shoulder and reaches for her wine glass sitting on the table. He takes a bigger sip than usual.

“I’m not completely shocked it didn’t go well. I kind of already had a feeling it wouldn’t be very fun.” 

Well that was an unexpected response.

She places a bookmark and turns her attention completely to him. 

“You already knew you weren’t going to enjoy yourself?” 

He takes another sip of her wine and offers it back to her. She takes a sip in kind and sets it back down to the table.

He sighs loudly and continues.

“Yeah, these things are usually never that enjoyable.” He looks slightly off into the distance before placing his head back to her shoulder.

“Like for instance, sitting on the couch doing nothing with you is more enjoyable than any of the dates I’ve been on recently.” 

Is he doing what she thinks he’s doing? She doesn’t raise her hopes too high just yet.

“Well all three of us are well versed on having fun with just each other.” She offers casually. 

She’s forcing herself to be patient. He’ll get there in his own time.

“Speaking of, where is Ron? He was gone by the time I left.” He asks sitting up again reaching for the wine glass.

“He got called for a late night practice. I’ve been told they have some rough competition this weekend.”

“That’s right, he was asking me about some possible strategies earlier this week.” He hands her the glass and lays his head back down on her.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments but she can see out of the corner of her eye that he’s mulling something over in his mind. 

In that time she finishes the wine left in the glass.

“Fancy another? Would you even like your own glass this time?” She teases.

He accepts the offer and allows her to get up from the couch. 

As she get up and starts making her way to the kitchen she can feel his eyes watching her. It’s commonplace at this point.

“Hermione.” He grabs her attention before she gets all the way to her destination. This time, she almost swears she can hear some nervousness in his voice. 

She turns around.

“We’re both dressed and it’s still fairly early. Do you...uh, would you, like to walk down to the bistro and have a drink there instead?” He looks a slight mix between nervous and uncomfortable.

But she can see it in his eyes. He made it there. 

Her determination has finally won the hard fought war with her impatience. She smiles warmly at him. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” She doesn’t miss the relieved look on his face.

They make their way to the door, grabbing their jackets then heading out. 

He grabs her hand as they walk down the street.

They have a very lovely night with just the two of them. The first, she’s sure, of many to come.


End file.
